raymondfandomcom-20200213-history
List of characters
Here you will find a complete list of all main and recurring characters, as well as "single appearance" characters and extras from Everybody Loves Raymond. Main Characters *'Ray Barone' - Main title character of the show. *'Debra Barone' - Wife of the title character Ray. *'Robert Barone' - Brother of Ray and husband of Amy. *'Marie Barone' - Overbearing mother of Ray and Robert. *'Frank Barone' - Father to Ray and Robert. *'Ally Barone' - Daughter of Ray and Debra. *'Michael Barone' - Twin son of Ray and Debra. *'Geoffrey Barone' - Twin son of Ray and Debra. *'Amy MacDougall Barone' - Wife of Robert. Recurring Characters *'Andy' - One of Ray's best friends. *'Angelina' - Daughter of Nemo. *'Bernie' - One of Ray's best friends, and husband to Linda. *'Bryan' - A coach of kids sports. *'Dave' - A friend of Ray's. *'Father Hubley' - The Barones family priest. *'Garvin' - Frank's friend. *'Gerard' - Ray's cousin. *'Gianni' - One of Ray's best friends. *'Harry Stipe' - A friend. *'Judy' - Robert's partner. *'Kevin' - A good friend of Ray's. *'Linda' - Debra's friend, and wife of Bernie. *'Lois' - Debra's mother. *'Mel' - A distant uncle. *'Nemo' - Owner of Nemo's Pizza. *'Rita Stipe' - A friend. *'Sally Parker' - Bill Parker's daughter. *'Scott Preman' - Ray's old friend from school. *'Stan' - Frank's friend, and husband to Lee. *'Suzy' - A waitress at Nemo's Pizza. *'Traffic Cop Timmy' - A ventriloquist dummy. *'Warren' - Debra's father. "One Episode" Characters Season 1 *'Alda' - Marie's sister that shows up at Gus' funeral. *'Arthur' - One of the Barones' neighbors. *'Barry Bonds' - Pro baseball player. *'Desmond Howard' - Pro football player. *'Dr. Hammond' - Ally and the twins' doctor. *'Dr. Nora' - A radio psychologist. *'Eddie' - One of Frank's poker buddies. *'Emma' - An uninvited guest at the Barones' Thanksgiving dinner. *'Gerard' - A waiter at a fancy restaurant. *'Gregory Barone' - Twin brother of Matthew. *'Gus' - A deceased distant relative of the Barones. *'Kareem Abdul-Jabbar' - Retired pro basketball player. *'Katarina Witt' - Olympic figure skating champion. *'Kristi Yamaguchi' - Olympic figure skating champion. *'Leo' - A friend of Ray's. *'Lilly' - One of the Barones' neighbors. *'Lisa' - Ray's ex-girlfriend. *'Mack' - One of the Barones' neighbors. *'Marv Albert' - Famous sportscaster. *'Matthew Barone' - Twin brother of Gregory. *'Phyllis' - A dog breeder. *'Ruth' - One of the Barones' neighbors. *'Terry Bradshaw' - Retired pro football player. *'Tom' - A player on Nemo's Pizza's basketball team. *'Tommy Lasorda' - A retired baseball manager. Season 2 *'Anna' - Zia Sarina's great niece. *'Celia' - The instructor of a parenting class. *'Don' - Someone at Frank's yard sale. *'Dr. Sundram' - A doctor that Ray visits. *'Duddie' - A friend of Ray's. *'Erin' - One of Ray's co-workers. *'Gayle' - A friend of Debra's. *'Harry' - A friend of Frank's. *'Helen' - The Tupperware lady. *'James Worthy' - A retired basketball player. *'Jessica Bell' - One of Ray's old classmates. *'Lewis' - A friend of Uncle Mel's. *'Lisa' - Wife of Bryan Trenberth. *'Mrs. Scarpula' - A neighbor. *'Pat O'Brien' - A sportscaster. *'Pete' - One of Ray's old classmates. *'Roy Firestone' - A sportscaster. *'Warren' - Ray's old friend from school. *'Wendell' - Someone at Frank's yard sale. *'Wo-Hop' - Owner of Wo-Hop's Chinese Takeout restaurant. *'Young Ray' - Ray as a child in a flashback sequence. *'Young Robert' - Robert as a young kid in a flashback sequence. *'Zia Sarina' - A friend from Italy. Season 3 *'Dracula' - A trick-or-treater. *'Lisa' - The Barones' babysitter. Season 7 *'Harriet Lichmann' - Marie's bridge partner and Frank's fantasy lover. Extras Season 1 *'Ancient Guy' - A World War II veteran that attended Gus' funeral. *'Announcer' - Announcer at the "Sportswriter of the Year" award ceremony. *'Audience Member' - Someone that attended Gus' funeral. *'Bartender' - Bartender at a sports bar. *'Cable Guy' - A Lynbrook Cable employee. *'Funeral Director' - The director at Gus' funeral. *'Japanese Woman' - A fan of the Reader's Digest. *'Little Kid' - A girl in the doctor's office. *'Maitre'd' - Maitre'd at a fancy restaurant. *'Member of Family' - Someone that attended Gus' funeral. *'Parent #1' - A parent in the doctor's office. *'Parent #2' - A parent in the doctor's office. *'Priest' - The Priest Ray visits at church. *'Staring Kid' - A kid in the doctor's office. *'The Pope' - The figure Ray sees in the mirror because of his guilt. Season 2 *'Cab Driver' - A cab driver. *'Cool Guy' - One of Ray's old classmates. *'Guy' - A man from tech support who sets up Ray's printer and fax machine. *'Hold-Up Guy' - A criminal that Robert arrests. *'Old Woman' - A lady in line at the ATM. *'Parent' - A parent. *'Pregnant Woman' - Someone at Frank's yard sale. *'Teacher' - A teacher. *'Woman' - Someone at Frank's yard sale. Season 3 *'Halloween Trick-or-Treater' - A trick-or-treater. *'Halloween Trick-or-Treater' - A trick-or-treater. *'Halloween Trick-or-Treater' - A trick-or-treater. *'Halloween Trick-or-Treater' - A trick-or-treater. Animals *'Fish tank' - A gift Ray gave Frank. *'Iguana' - A gift Robert gave Amy. *'Maggie' - Emma's dog. *'Shamsky' - Robert's dog. Category:Characters Category:Animals